O Corpo de Cada Um
by TheGingerBoss
Summary: Shikaku irá realizar com o filho o que nunca pode realizar com seu próprio pai. Sexo entre pai e filho. Yaoi, Lemon, Shikaku N x Shikamaru N


**O Corpo de Cada Um**

Era um dia quente. A vila andava calma, sem grandes problemas e as poucas missões que haviam eram de rank baixo, requerendo apenas genins e chunins.

Shikaku passeava pela vila e decidiu ir à loja da família Yanamaka comprar algumas flores. Ao contrário de Shikamaru que se descontraia a ver as nuvens, Shikaku previa ver as flores a nascer, desde uma pequena semente até toda a sua gloriosidade. Apenas Ino estava na loja.

\- Shikaku-san, veio comprar mais flores?

\- Olá Ino. É mesmo, mais umas no jardim não farão mal – ambos riram.

Após algum tempo observando a beleza das flores da loja e conversando sobre as mesmas o mais velho pergunta:

\- O Shikamaru hoje saiu cedo de casa. Pensei que o Team 10 tivesse uma missão.

\- Hahaha, nada disso. Temari está na cidade – disse Ino, chegando mais perto do pai de seu companheiro e fazendo uma voz marota – talvez tenha uma nova filha brevemente, Shikaku-san hehe.

Shikaku parou! Naquele momento apercebeu-se que apesar de todo o tempo que passou com o filho, mulheres nunca tinha sido tópico de assunto. Provavelmente Shikamaru tinha dúvidas e que como pai, nunca o tinha auxílio nessas mesmas.

Despediu-se de Ino, segurou nas novas flores e dirigiu-se para casa. Pensava no seu filho e em como nunca o tinha visto demonstrado numa curiosidade a nível sexual. Ao mesmo tempo pensou em si mesmo, como era quando tinha a idade do filho. Tal como o filho nunca demonstrava nenhuma curiosidade, mas sempre houve uma exceção... sem próprio pai! Por alguma razão tinha um fascínio, não só por ser seu pai, mas pelo homem que era. Apesar de tal, nunca tinha falado com ele acerca disso. Era apenas um dos seus segredos. Após seu pai morrer, Shikaku começou a procurar prazer sexual noutras formas. Junto de Inoichi e Chouza, espreitavam para o balneário das raparigas enquanto os 3 aproveitavam para conhecer seus próprios corpos através da masturbação. Acabou tem um pequeno relacionamento com Inoichi, mas com a pressão de continuar a linhagem de ambas as famílias, a mesma acabou e as suas vidas seguiram em frente.

\- Talvez esteja na altura de falar com Shikamaru – e assim foi.

A mãe de Shikamaru não estava por casa. De vindo a ativiade voluntária, estava a ajudar no hospital de Konoha. Após ambos filho e pai jantarem, Shikaku chamou o filho ao jardim.

Sentaram-se. Estava uma lua cheia, tão cheia que a luz da Lua era suficiente para se ver as nuvens no céu, apesar do escuro da noite.

\- Como foi o dia? – perguntou Shikaku.

\- Aborrecido, nada de novo – disse Shikamaru, olhando as nuvens, com ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça.

\- Ouvi dizer que estiveste com a Temari hoje. Tudo bem na vila da Areia?

\- Sim. Parece que ela veio entregar um convite do Gaara para a Tsunade-sama.

Ficaram em silêncio.

\- Segundo a Ino, tu e a Temari têm uma relação bastante especial.

Shikamaru sorriu – eu sou chunnin porque ela foi ruim na batalha contra mim, por isso pode-se dizer que sim.

Shikamaru sabia onde a conversa iria dar, mas ele próprio tinha dúvidas. Tinha medo que o seu pai não compreendesse, mas achou que esta seria a altura certa de se esclarecer.

\- Pai, alguma vez te tocaste a ti próprio? – perguntou, mantendo o mesmo ar que apenas está interessado nas nuvens, mas corando involuntariamente.

Shikaku rangeu os dentes – todos nos tocamos, meu filho. É bom conhecermos o nosso próprio corpo, mas nem sequer é suficiente. Por vezes só nos conhecemos após sermos tocados por outros.

\- É, parece que sim! – e riu.

\- Do que te ris? – perguntou Shikaku intrigado.

\- Queres mesmo saber? – perguntou ao pai, olhando para o mesmo franzindo a sobrancelha – no outro dia estive a treinar com o Kiba. Eu estava a marcar uma árvore e ele caiu atrás de mim, deixando-me entre a árvore e o... tu entendes. – corou voltando a olhar as nuvens, e evitando trocar olhares com o pai.

Shikaku olhou o horizonte – foi bom?

Shikamaru segurou a mão do pai e levou-a a seus lábios, pondo 2 dos dedos do mais velho em sua boca, beijando-os. Após isto, encaminhou os mesmo diretamente à boca do pai.

\- Ajudas-me a conhecer o meu corpo? – perguntou Shikamaru, num último ato de esperança em ser correspondido.

Shikaku lançou um sorriso de lado, e pões os dedos na boca, deixando Shikamaru encaminhar os mesmo. Com a sua mão livre apertou a calça do filho, mesmo em suas bolas, fazendo o mais novo largar um suspiro.

Logo se beijaram. As línguas enrolavam-se naquela que era uma dança sem fim. Shikaku passou a beijar o pescoço do filho e logo lhe retirou a parte de cima da roupa, deixando seu tronco nu. Brincava com os mamilos do filho, fazendo-o largar suspiros de prazer.

Enquanto chupava um dos mamilos, livrou-se das calças e boxers do filho. A pila de Shikamaru ainda não estava totalmente desenvolvida, e Shikaku sabia que ainda ia crescer mais com os anos, mas para a idade do rapaz, já estava bastante desenvolvida. Nisto Shikaku depara-se com as primeiras gotas de sémen do filho.

\- Agora não há como voltar atrás Shikamaru, irás conhecer o teu próprio corpo. – disse Shikaku, lambendo as gotas que se formavam na pica do filho. Tirou um beijo ao filho, fazendo-o provar o próprio sabor.

Voltou a descer e engoliu tudo de uma só ver. Shikamaru deu gemido gigante, arqueando as costas sensualmente. Shikaku compreendeu que se continuasse a festa iria acabar cedo. Parou de chupar, e o próprio pai se despiu. Shikamaru engoliu em seco ao ver o pau do pai. Não era a primeira vez que o via nu, mas nunca tinha visto o pai em toda a sua grandiosidade.

Shikaku segurou a cabeça do filho e empurrou todo o pau para dentro da boca do mais novo, fazendo Shikamaru se engasgar.

\- Shikamaru, também terá de me ajudar a conhecer a mim próprio – disse Shikaku, enquanto segurava o cabelo do filho fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, enchendo a boca do filho com toda a sua pica.

Após um bom bocado, deixou o filho respirar, roubando-lhe logo um beijo, onde os sabores de ambos pai e filho se misturavam.

\- Pai, quero-te dentro de mim. – disse Shikamaru sem qualquer hesitação. Shikaku largou um sorriso de lado, e sem o filho se aperceber uma sombra subiu do chão, começando a roçar a entrada do mais novo.

\- Aaammhhh! – gemia Shikamaru.

Shikaku se baixou e voltou a chupar a pila do filho, enquanto a sombra começava a aprofundar no ânus do mais novo. Mais duas sombras subiram do chão, prendendo as mãos de Shikamaru, deixando o mais novo num estado de êxtase. Não durou muito para que Shikamaru gozasse na boca do pai.

Shikaku se levantou, libertou as sombras que prendiam seu filho e colocou seu filho de 4.

\- O 1º pau que sentiste foi o do Kiba, por isso parece-me justo que hoje sejas um cãozinho. – disse Shikaku, cuspindo os restos de porra de sua boca diretamente no rego do filho, lubrificando a entrada do mais novo.

Encostou a sua pila bem na entrada e colocou só a cabecinha dentro de Shikamaru. Era tão pouco, mas o filho já se sentia tão preenchido. Gemia. Gemidos leves, como se estivesse num banho de água gelada.

\- Meu filho, isto será meu último ensinamento para ti. A partir de agora serás tu a ensinar as futuras gerações, e um dia, quem sabe, o teu próprio filho – e nisto enfiou toda a sua vara de uma só vez dentro do corpo do filho.

Shikamaru chorou. Chorou da dor que sentia ao ser tão preenchido que quase rebentava com seu cu, mas principalmente chorou de todo o amor que seu pai lhe passava, e que nunca iria ser esquecido.

Shikaku fodeu o filho. Fodeu o filho como queria ter sido fodido por seu pai. Todo o comprimento de seu pai no cu do filho, os dedos de uma mão preenchendo a boca do filho que os chupava, e a mão masturbando-o. Tudo num vai-vem intermitente.

As pernas de Shikamaru começaram a ficar fracas, e Shikaku começou a chegar ao auge. Num último ato, Shikaku segurou o filho pelas ancas e o puxou, com toda a sua força, enfiando todo seu pau de uma vez só, vindo-se dentro do próprio filho.

Beijou a nunca de Shikamaru, tirando-se de dentro do filho. Passou um dedo de cada mão pelo rego do filho que rojava o seu leite, e cada um chupou um dos dedos. Após este ato beijaram-se, calmamente, podendo finalmente compreender-se um ao outro.

\- Achas que já te conhecer melhor, Shikamaru?

\- Sim! – disse Shikamaru, voltando a olhar as nuvens – mas da próxima vez quero eu conhecer-lo eheh.

Shikaku olhou as nuvens que seu filho tanto adora, pensando " – Talvez não haja outra vez, mas os meus ensinamentos contigo estão dados.".


End file.
